


Open The Chest

by RadikinSkywalker



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadikinSkywalker/pseuds/RadikinSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Nightmare animatronics are curious what's inside the locked chest. [Crackfic. Rated T for language.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open The Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily based off from an SFM video I found with the joke song "Open The Chest" by DAGames.

Night time had befallen upon the empty house, creatures began to emerge from the darkness as they all were out to get their prey. A child. The creatures, animatronics lurked in the shadows as they went to their positions, going after the child one by one. Their eyes glowed in the darkness, their razor sharp teeth barely visible within the dark area. However, only one animatronic would be active at this certain night.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness as it padded down the left hallway that would lead to the little boy's room, it's feet making heavy footstep sounds. It drew closer to the ajar door of the child's room and waited for it's prey to flash his light on his face. However, several minutes had passed as the animatronic, a very tattered looking mottled golden bear who donned a purple tophat with a black stripe on it and bowtie which were still in good condition despite it's damaged appearance waited for the child to make his move, letting another few minutes pass.

It let out an annoyed huff as it grew impatient from waiting for too long and darted into the room. Much to it's surprise, the nightmarish looking animatronic mottled golden bear glanced around inside the room before it's gaze fell onto the bed. Surprisingly the bed was empty with only a Freddy plushie and a flashlight sitting on top of it. Maybe the young boy was hiding behind the closet where a red fox would reside.

The monstrous bear headed over to the closet and opened it. Again, the child wasn't there but instead, it found a grey colored chest with two locks on it. It's head cocked to the side in curiosity. Since when did that child kept a chest here? Shrugging, it took the chest out from the closet and brought it over and plopping it down onto the floor with a slightly loud thud.

The nightmarish animatronic mottled golden bear examined the chest locks, letting out a demonic sounding scoff. It could just break it open with it's razor sharp claws or biting down on it with it's teeth. The bear went with the first option as it started lashing it's claws out onto the object, but much to it's surprise, the chest and locks were still intact. What the hell is this? Is this some sort of a joke? Maybe just a few more slashes then the chest would be broken. Before the monstrous bear could deliver a few more swipes to the object, a voice suddenly chided.

"Rueben, what are you doing?"

Turning his attention to the animatronic that spoke, he saw the dark brown furred bear who wore a pitch black tophat and bowtie standing at the door which led to the east hallway.

"What does it look like? Trying to break this damn thing open!" Rueben growled as he turned his attention back to the chest on the bed and swiped his claws against it a few more times.

The brown bear stepped into the room, watching what the golden bear was doing to the chest. Much to both of the bear's surprises, it was still intact despite the harsh swipes Rueben had done against the surface.

"How the fuck can this piece of shit withstand my attacks?!" The monstrous golden bear hissed in frustration and annoyance. "Even the locks are as sturdy as the box!"

The brown bear's ears swivelled at the other animatronic bear's outburst. It was quite an odd sight to see Rueben this angry as the brown bear knew he wasn't the type who would easily go into a tantrum unlike his darker counterpart who would always hide away in the darkness, revealing himself in very rare occasions.

"I don't think opening the box like that would work." He commented, earning a sharp glare from the golden animatronic.

"What's your oh so-called "bright idea" then, Reginald?" Rueben responded in an almost mocking tone which made the brown bear twitch in slight irritation.

"Why don't you go find a key for this box?" Reginald replied. The golden bear scoffed at the suggestion. "Seriously?" He said, rolling his eyes.

Reginald's eyes narrowed at the other bear and growled a bit as he walked closer to him. He raised a leg and delivered a hard kick against the golden animatronic, sending him flying out of the room. "If you want to see what's inside the box so damn badly then go find a key for it!" He hissed at him.

Rueben grunted as his back hit the wall and growled. "Fine..." He huffed frustratingly as he stood up and walked off to search for a key for the two locks of the chest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed and the mottled golden bear sighed frustratedly as he searched all over the house, drawers, closets, shelves, everywhere and there was no sign of the key for the chest. He strode somewhat angrily back down the hallway leading into the child's room. "Couldn't find a damn key." He grumbled.

Reginald sat on the bed, watching over the little Freddle triplets running around the room until Rueben entered. "Have you looked all over the house?" He asked, grunting as one of the Freddles leaped over his lap, followed by the other two bear cubs as they continued to chase each other around inside the room.

The mottled golden bear nodded. "Drawers, closets, cupboards, shelves. Everywhere and found none." He said, glaring at the box before kicking it, a low growl emitting at his throat. "It's not like this box is special enough to have something so special inside."

The brown bear scoffed and folded his arms as he stood up from the bed. "Says the one who wanted to see what's inside it in the first place." He remarked.

Rueben cast a glare at the other animatronic, growling at his statement. "I swear, another smartass remark from your mouth and I'm going on a killing spree."

"I'd like to fucking see you try." Reginald responded, narrowing his orange eyes at the mottled golden bear. "If you lay a hand on Caden or any of the younglings, I'm going to rip you apart." He threatened with a growl.

Despite Rueben being bulkier and more aggressive compared to the other animatronic, he knew not to mess with the brown bear. After all, he was the leader of the group and when angered, he was capable of possessing such strength. Sure, the mottled golden bear and his darker counterpart, Drayden were assumed to be stronger in the eyes of the other Nightmare animatronics due to their appearance, Reginald was a mix of between the two animatronics. Equal in strength, but when angered furthermore, his rage is equal to the black animatronic bear's fury.

However, the brown bear didn't liked chaos breaking out in the group. He wanted peace. He avoided fights, but if one would break out within the group, he would fight fire with fire just to cease it. The mottled golden bear remained silent after hearing Reginald's threat as he knew better not to start a fight with him. "Any other bright ideas?" He asked after a few moments of silence between the bears.

Reginald padded close to the chest and inspected it. It was useless to pry it open with force, though it left him wondering why or how a chest like this could withstand attacks from their razor sharp claws. "We can't really bother opening this thing with our claws. Biting down onto it probably won't work considering how you tried to break it open with your attacks awhile ago." He responded.

"Hey guys!" A slightly high-pitched voice suddenly chided in, catching both of the bears' attention. Standing in the doorway, a small plush-like animatronic yellow-green bunny peeked through the doorframe. The Freddle triplets chirped in happiness at the sight of seeing their bunny friend and ran towards him, dog piling him.

"Ah, hello Jordan." The brown bear greeted him. It was rare for him to see the plush animatronic sneaking out from the area he resided, but he knew that he was also easily bored and wanted to explore in the house. Although, he granted him freedom to roam around, he barely saw the plush animatronic walking around outside from his area.

"Jordan?" Rueben asked, glancing at the brown bear in confusion.

"Plushy's actual name. He prefers not to be called by that though." Reginald answered, watching the animatronic bear cubs crowding over the plush animatronic rabbit. The brown bear was the only one who knew and would call Plushy by his actual name. Rueben, along with the other Nightmare animatronics were unaware or didn't know of the plush rabbit's real name. "What brings you here today, little one?" He asked.

Plushy's ears perked up and pushed himself out from the Freddle triplets who were crowding over him. "I wanted to check out what was happening with all the bickering I heard." He answered, glancing over to the locked chest. "Oh."

Reginald gave the mottled golden bear a look as if silently saying that he was beginning to attract attention. "You know, another of your hissy fit tantrum then this room's going to be crowded." He commented, causing Rueben to growl a bit.

"Shut up." The mottled golden bear hissed.

"This is what you've been bickering over? Trying to open the chest?" Plushy asked, walking over to the chest and glanced up at the large bears.

Rueben let out an annoyed huff. "Yeah. Don't ask why. Curiosity is the only answer I'm giving to you." He replied, crossing his arms against his chest.

The plush animatronic cocked his head a bit to the side and looked down at chest as he sat on top of it. "Could one of you perhaps lift the kid's bed?" He asked, looking back up at the large bears.

The monstrous bears blinked and looked at the plush animatronic questioningly before exchanging glances at each other. "Why?" Rueben asked.

"You'll find out. I just need one of you to lift his bed for me." Plushy responded as he hopped off from the chest lid.

Reginald glanced at the mottled golden bear, gesturing him with his head to do it. Rueben groaned and rolled his eyes, walking over to the side of the bed and slowly lifting it up a bit for the plush animatronic to crawl under with his claws.

The plush animatronic crawled underneath bed, emerging from it after a minute with a key in his hand. "I remember Drayden hiding it under this bed." He said as the large bears stared at him in shock. He padded back to the chest, inserting the key into one of the locks, unlocking it before unlocking the other lock.

One of the Freddle triplets took the key from Plushy as he handed it to one of them, the other two removing the locks from the chest. The smaller animatronics stepped back from the box and glanced over to the two large bears as if waiting for one of them to approach the box and open.

Reginald glanced at the mottled golden bear who released the bed and walked over to the now unlocked chest eagerly, lifting it with his clawed hands. "The moment of truth." He said, slowly opening the lid. As the chest lid opened, inside the box lay a golden bear plushie wearing the same color of tophat and bowtie like Rueben's.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me." The mottled golden bear stared down at the chest in disbelief. "I went through all this trouble finding a damn key to open this thing and all I find is a fucking plushie?!" He roared.

The smaller animatronics backed away from the large mottled golden bear, sensing a fury about to break out within the monstrous bear. Reginald walked over to the small animatronics. "Come on little ones, let's leave." He said calmly to them as he led them out of the room, leaving a now outraged Rueben in the child's room.

A sudden familiar laughter echoed down the hallways, causing the mottled golden bear's ears to swivel up, turning his attention sharply to one of the doors as his eyes flashed with rage and fury.

" ** _DRAYDEN!_** " Rueben roared as it echoed throughout the household, alerting everyone. He wasn't fond of pranks, and the black bear had pulled one on him with the chest.

He would find him and he was going to give him a _hell lot_ of beating for doing it.


End file.
